The Look of Love
by FraiseDandelion
Summary: Robin and Regina take time for themselves every other weekend, no kids, no work, just the two of them in the comfort of each other's arms, surrounded by the quietness of the forest. But this time Robin has something up his sleeve that doesn't go as planned, instead it turned out better, spontaneous, simply perfect. Future OQ.


_Fluffy & smutty one-shot for birthday girls Lea and Tiffany. Happy birthday Lea! (It was two days ago!) And Happy Birthday Tiffany! (IT'S TODAY!)_

 _Limaryyy! Esto es pa' ti también, ma'! Espero que te lo disfrutes completito! Está cheesy con co' pero que se chave!_

 _And shoutout to the Trash! Love you gals to bits!_

 _Un-betaed. Enjoy some OQ!_

 _Warnings: The fluff-o-meter is strong with this one._

* * *

The Look of Love

Regina's concentrating on her target, that worn down rectangle with a big bold red circle in the middle of it, hanging from the tree a couple of yards away from where she stands.

Music is playing in the background, something soothing and relaxing that wafts through the speakers of that worn down radio.

Robin is behind her, alway assisting her posture —not that he has to, she's quite the best student he's ever had the pleasure of teaching, but still he's there, palms holding her in place by her hips, fingertips brushing the hem of his button up shirt high on her thighs, barely covering her.

"Relax, babe," he mutters against her pulse point as he gently starts massaging her suddenly tense shoulders.

"I can't do that when you're standing so close to me," Regina huffs, clearly annoyed at the effect he has on her and she shuffles quickly, brings her legs closer to try and gain some semblance of control —or is it to alleviate some of the pleasure? Regina doesn't know, all that she knows right this moment is that she has to get this simple task right, wants to shush his mouth about her relying on magic to defend herself.

"No, my love, wrong stance." Robin's hands travel from her hips down her thighs, fingertips coming dangerously close to her center before he gently pushes both hands into her inner thighs.

"Robin," she bites on her lower lip as his hands grab the skin there and she opens her legs enough so that she's in the correct stance again.

"Perfect."

And his touch moves upwards again,left hand resting on her waist, the right one assisting her with the string of the bow, and she once again concentrates on her target…

Even as his palms coast up her waist moments later, even as he cups a feel of her breast through that white button-up of his.

"Stop it," she murmurs, a small sigh leaving her lips the moment he pinches a nipple and sucks on that spot behind her ear.

He does it again, this time his right hand joining the game as he cups both breasts in his them before he pinches both nipples.

Twirl, pinch, rub, a repeated motion that's making Regina's breath come out in pants as she looks at (but doesn't really see) that damn target.

"Mmmm," Robin lets out the minute her back arches and her ass comes in direct contact with his already aching cock —who can blame him, though? There's nothing more exciting to him than watching his true love practice the art of archery, and better yet, wearing nothing but his shirt, her beautiful legs on display for his roaming eyes.

He can't get enough of her, even after two years together —the first few months of which were filled with up's and down's and crazy witches and what else, but two years full of love and understanding and has he said that he can't get enough of her?

Her beautiful eyes, her succulent behind, the way her mouth moves in silent words of encouragement whenever he's eating her out, always careful of not waking up the children.

Their children.

Three beautiful souls whom she loves and simply adores with every fiber of her being.

It had been difficult, at first. Adjusting to their new life, trusting each other —and their own selves— once again. Mending the aching hearts carelessly discarded by a sister hellbent on destroying happiness.

But they'd found their way.

Sure, there had been tears, there had been fights, there had been words that cut like a knife, but their love for each other triumphed over the bad in the end, and soon enough their once aching heart beat again with the promise of undoubted love.

So yes, two years later and they're here, surrounded by nature and the comfort of each other's presence.

They do this every other weekend, when work has been too much for them, when the kids would much rather spend time at Emma's than with them —and even their almost two year old Rosemary loves those days where she gets to have a play date with her buddy Neal— or simply when they feel as if they've been neglecting each other quite too much, both of them always adamant on fixing the issue as soon as possible.

It had been her idea, almost a year ago, when Rosemary had just turned one and time between the two of them was spent either trying to get some semblance of sleep, or hushed sessions in their bedroom that, more often than not, came to a quick stop they moment they heard a door creaking down the hall.

So she came up with the idea, finding it healthy and even necessary for their relationship.

A weekend camping by the forest, far away from the town, far away from where the Merry Men's camp once was. A weekend where they can throw caution to the wind and love relentlessly without worrying of Roland walking in on his mother sucking the hell out of his papa, or a cry down the hall, forcing them to break apart instantly and go tend the crying child.

Robin had agreed to it almost immediately, excited at the prospect of being surrounded with the forest and the arms of his lover for a few days.

For they are addicted to one another, their souls always begging and aching for that act of love that had been omitted for _so_ long. So of course they enjoy it, they enjoy this, this special bond that they _still_ share, this soul wrenching _hunger_ for each other that _never ends_.

Hence why they're here right now, in their own small paradise. In the place where they can wind down together after stressful weeks.

And boy, do they make the most of it.

Against the trees, besides the fire, inside the tent, in the small spring a couple of yards away.

Anywhere, everywhere, at any given time.

And right now is no different.

Robin's heartbeat thumps furiously inside his chest as his touch moves south, trying to make her lose concentration, trying to get her to throw the bow and arrow aside as his touch grows bolder, as his deft fingers reach that nicely trimmed line of hair that leads to his favorite treasure of hers.

It's incredible, really, how he had her nearly two hours ago in that spring they spent most of their time in, and yet here he is again, his body thrumming once again with need, need to be surrounded by everything that's uniquely Regina.

His fingers find that tight bundle of nerves, teasingly skimming over it before he starts tracing out her already wet entrance, a movement he knows drives her insane with want.

And she doesn't disappoints.

Never does.

"Robin," she mewls as she turns her head and nibbles at his jaw, her voice tone begging him to stop, or continue?

He loves the fact that she's vociferous in the woods, not afraid to yelp and moan and scream out in pleasure whenever his expert mouth and fingers suck and thrust merciless into her, always intent on making her see stars several times for as long as his tongue doesn't give out.

She drops her bow and arrow then, her hand blindly reaching behind her as she unbuttons his pants and lowers his zipper, the material falling down his legs immediately. Regina wraps her hand around his shaft and gives him a few lazy strokes before she build a rhythm.

Up and down, up and down, always tightening her hold on him on the way up, and he drops his forehead against her shoulder, hissing at her ministrations.

This isn't his plan.

This has not been his plan for the afternoon —not that he's complaining, he's quite excited with this turn of events— but he had wanted to surprise her, had wanted to move forth with this—

 _Oh_

 _Plan?_

 _What plan?_

Regina's thumb is running slow circles on the tip of his cock, and she's giggling at the way she can feel it twitch in her hand, blindly spreading that drop of pre-cum around the head. Her other hand travels down her front, expertly unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it open before her hand reaches his in her nether areas, pulls it a little bit higher, encouraging him to start his movements on her.

Oh God, this isn't _definitely_ his plan.

But shit, he won't refuse her, not now, not ever, and so he gets to work, decides that his surprise can wait until later that day, after he's eaten her and loved her thoroughly.

So he thrusts his cock into her tightly closed grasp (just the way he likes it), and plants his thumb firmly against her clit as he rubs up and down, up and down, circles it teasingly, presses firmly, her pants and moans now caressing his chin once again.

Her hand loses its rhythm on him the moment he softly pinches at her tight bundle of nerves, a move that has her screaming out in pleasure and leaves her thighs trembling. She pulls him closer to her then, the hand that was tight around his length now pulling at him gently by the neck. Chest against her back, teeth gently biting her shoulder blade, his eyes getting a top view of her succulent breasts.

But he needs more, needs to see her beautiful body _completely_ for the umpteenth time that Saturday afternoon.

"Turn around, beautiful," he says after a moment, and she does as he tells her, her behind rubbing deliciously against his length as she does so, his fingers already missing her warmth.

And damn it, the nickname doesn't do her justice because she's bloody gorgeous, breathtaking, _stunning in every way_ with no makeup, wavy hair and his shirt unbuttoned completely, her skin bared for his eyes to feast on.

"Stop staring," Regina says after a minute, her teeth coming down to bite on her lower lip as her cheeks change deep crimson.

He'll never understand how she can be like this, so strong and determined out in the real world, and so shy and simply adorable whenever he looks at her as if she's the most gorgeous creature he's ever laid eyes on —she is.

God he loves her, loves everything about this beautiful lady in front of him.

So he smiles brighter when her cheeks go redder, reaches for her face with both his hands, drops a sweet short kiss on her lips before his arms wind up around her middle, pulling her body flush against his.

" I love you," he murmurs softly, never once breaking eye contact, always enjoying how her eyes go soft every time he utters those three words.

Regina winds her arms around his neck and moves to stand up on her tip toes.

"I love you too." Regina murmurs in the same tone as him, as if they were telling each other a secret, and locks their lips together.

Slowly, blindly, they walk towards their tent, their lips never parting for one second.

Robin falls onto the makeshift bed and thick covers with a _plop_ , his beautiful vixen landing on top of him and he chuckles against her lips, pulls back for a second to look at those beautiful eyes again. He pushes a strand of wavy hair behind her ear so he can look at her yet again, always infatuated with her.

Her look changes then, eyes filling with tears at the look of love from her soulmate, a look that ignites every nerve in her body, turns her stomach into a queasy mess and fills her heart with love to the brim.

"What's wrong?" he finds himself asking.

Nothing's wrong, everything's perfect, everything's wonderful, everything's _right,_ has been right for the last year and a half and she's truly grateful for it, grateful of the fates for everything that happened to them because it all lead to _this_ precious moment, to the fulfillment she feels in knowing that she's loved, truly loved by countless of people, and has three beautiful kids and a soulmate demonstrating that love to her every day.

Regina shakes her head and swallows hard, a small tear rolling down her face as she whispers, "I'm just so grateful, for this, for everything. For you, for Henry, Roland and our beautiful Rosemary," she sighs and closes her eyes as his thumb caresses her cheek, his thumb brushing a fat tear away as her own hand covers his much bigger one on her cheek. Regina shakes her head once again and swallows before moving her lips towards his pulse point, dropping a small kiss there, knowing that when she opens her eyes she'll be met with his lion tattoo.

And as expected, there it is and she smiles brightly at it before meeting Robin's eyes again.

"I'm just so grateful for our second chance."

Robin's eyes glaze over and nods in silent agreement before he's pulling her down to him, wrapping his arms around her like a vice as he drops a kiss atop her head.

He had planned something for her after weeks and weeks of waiting for the perfect moment.

A perfect moment fit for a queen.

But the perfect moment is now.

The perfect moment has always been there, well, here, with her wrapped tightly in his embrace.

So Robin just chuckles, nerves suddenly plaguing him as he breaks their embrace and stands up from the bed, feeling Regina's eyes following his movements around the tent. But he ignores them, for now, he ignores the fact that she's probably eyeing his behind, biting her lip at the firm muscles of his back. Robin walks towards the far end of the tent and kneels down in front of his backpack, purposely blocking her view.

"You know, I just said something extremely romantic, and you go and leave me behind on this empty bed. I thought we'd be making love by now," she pouts and stares up at the moving shadows of the trees on the tent. Regina hears him chuckling from her side and she smiles for the umpteenth time that day, truly content and grateful for everything.

After moments of silence —and Regina purposely throwing the shirt she was wearing his way, trying to get him to bed to no avail— Robin swallows hard as his eyes finally catch sight of it, the box tucked tightly inside one of his favorite pair of socks.

He takes a deep breath to calm himself, carefully glances behind him towards where Regina was and smiles lovingly at the way she's sitting indian style in the middle of the bed, plush covers pulled lazily to cover her chest as she stares straight ahead, a content smile on her lips. Robin quickly pulls the box from his sock and stands up, the hand holding the box quickly going to his back as Regina looks his way.

"So you finally decided to acknowledge me?" She murmurs as she stretches flirtatiously on the bed, the covers now baring her front to him again.

"I did."

"Good, now come to bed," she pats the side beside her and Robin shakes his head.

"I can't. I have to ask you a question first."

And she arches a perfect brow in confusion.

Robin merely takes a few steps closer to the bed, never breaking their eye contact.

Her features going from amusement to concern at his tense stance, his trembling lips and shaky voice.

"Robin?" she utters softly, concern palpable with just one word.

But Robin can't find the words, the words he'd rehearsed time and time again before coming here.

Yet when Regina moved to sit up once again and open her mouth to speak, his mouth opens in its own accord, his true feelings pouring out.

"I have been waiting weeks, _months_ for the perfect moment. Been driving myself mad with plans after plans, all of which were futile because there's nothing more perfect than this, than us, _right now_ —"

"Robin—" Regina calls out again, this time her eyes welling up with tears, but Robin interrupts her.

"But the truth is that you deserve the world, Regina. You're a wonderful friend, an exceptional mother, a beautiful being inside and out no matter how much you fight me on it. I love you, truly, madly, _deeply_. I love the way your nose scrunches up when you're about to say something sassy. I love the way you get excited whenever you're trying on a new recipe and it comes out _perfectly_. I love the strength you posses, and the magic you wield. I love that you're human, and you never give up on things that easily no matter how badly it affects you. But mostly, Regina, I love the way you love our family, with every fiber of your being. And I just want to keep on loving you the way you deserve to be loved for many moons to come."

Tears are falling down her cheeks, her left hand coming up to wipe them away.

"So, I guess that what I'm trying to ask is—" He gets down on one knee, his hold firm on the dark velvety box before he opens it to reveal a white gold ring, a solitaire diamond shining brightly with the sun rays that come from the entrance of the tent.

Her hand goes to her mouth then, trying to cover her gasp as she stares at Robin, her insufferable thief in front of her whose eyes were glistening with unshed tears as he gives her a short moment to absorb this before taking a deep breath and continuing.

"Regina Mills, will you marry me?"

Regina sobs openly then, her eyes closing for a moment before she nods silently, swallows down that lump in her throat and simply leaves the bed to kneel down in front of him. Her hand cup his face, thumb brushing a stray tear away as she rests her forehead against his and smiles brightly through the tears.

"Yes. I will marry you, my thief." She confirms in a whisper, her eyes closing in contentment as he drops a small kiss on the tip of her nose and reaches for her hand on his cheek.

Robin drops a kiss on the inner wrist, much like she did a few moments ago in bed, before he brings it down between their bodies, both set of eyes staring at each other intently as he slips the ring over the finger.

"I love you."

Regina whispers before closing the short distance between their lips and kisses him senseless, pouring everything she has into the kiss, and him doing the same.

She nibbles on his bottom lip, softly pulls at it and moans when his hands travel to her derrière, pulling her body flush to his, a movement that has her breaking the kiss and giggling before softly asking,

"Now, care to make love to your fiancé?"

And the new nickname sounds perfect to his ears, the knowledge that they're getting married hitting him like a train as he chuckles and kisses her once again before scooping her up in his arms, and throwing her playfully on the bed.

Robin slowly crawls up her body, her eyes following his every move as he drops a kiss on her navel, kisses all the way up to the underside of a breast, his lips latching on to the succulent skin there as Regina bites her lower lip and caresses the hair at the nape of his neck, the newest addition on her finger being a reminder that _this_ is it, this is their happy ever after, their second chance at true love.

| _fin_ |


End file.
